Vamp Allen
by MoyashiGirl
Summary: allens gets attacked and gets turned so him and link are sent to cross academy,Yaoi. please R
1. Chapter 1

"Walker, Walker!" Link shouted searching for Allen Walker who had disappeared while he was sleeping. He ran into the cafeteria looking for the white haired teenager but he wasn't there. So he went to Supervisor Lee's office to see if he knew where Allen was. "Supervisor Lee have you seen Walker I can't find him anywhere" Link said to Komui.

"Well no I haven't seen him, but aren't you meant to supervise him" Komui Lee said to Link while smirking.

"Yes but it won't be a good report if I say that he ran off somewhere without telling me first and you don't want that to happen" Link said smirking back.

"Fine I will give him a call on Timcanpy and see if he will pick up" but right at that moment Timcanpy came in knocking Link over while trying to get to Komui. "What is it Timcanpy?" Komui asked the golem, while Link was getting up from the ground muttering something that oddly enough sounded a lot like stupid golem. "Oh god" Komui said.

"What is it Supervisor" Link said

"Timcanpy just shown a projection but there was nothing to see it looked dark and I heard Allen's voice saying help and an evil laugh coming from behind him, so he might still be here it was dark so I say he might be outside somewhere" Komui said looking worried

"Right on it, thank you for your help Supervisor" Link said running out of the office to the front gate and ran outside into the pitch black forest. "Walker, Walker can you hear me!" Link shouted. Link heard a moan coming from up ahead. He ran into a clearing and couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. Allen was lying on the ground covered in blood with a female leaning over him biting his neck. "Oh god" Link said. The female looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh yum another human" the female said

"Oh a vampire, what fun! I haven't killed one of your kind for a couple of years" Link said getting his knives ready to throw.

"Ah a hunter it may be a bit tough for you to kill me as I am a pureblood" the female said while smirking. "My name is Beatrice Fonay lovely to meet you" she said while standing up.

"A pureblood that means Allen" Link said looking over to Allen's limp body.

"Yes your dear friend may become a vampire if I don't finish him off" Beatrice said while smiling.

"Yes but if I kill you and give him your blood he will not become a Level E" he said smiling.

"You can try" Beatrice said. So the two started fighting, Beatrice using her strength and speed and Link was using his knives he kept up his sleeves but eventually Link got up behind her and cut her head off with his knives. He took some of her blood before she evaporated and walked over to Allen's limp body and poured the blood down his throat so when he wakes up he won't become a rogue vampire like the Level E's. Link picked up Allen's limp body and walked to the front gate to be let in. When Lenalee and Komui ran out and seen Allen limp in Link's arms covered in blood while was covered in scratches and bruises. Lenalee was the first to recover from shock.

"What happened" Lenalee said looking very worried.

"I'll explain inside, Walker needs Medical attention" Link said, and then Komui recovered from shock.

"Take him to the hospital wing and get checked out yourself" komui said in a serious yet worried tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's what happened" Komui muttered after taking in what Link had said. "And vampires exist, so Akuma aren't the only demons out in the world? Interesting" Komui said.

"Yes that's what happened. I went out, found Walker with a vampire, killed it and now I'm standing here and yes there are other demons not just Akuma. We have different organisations other than the Black Order to hunt different demons like vampires, your organisation is to kill Akuma" Link told Komui.

"Hmm so the Black Order isn't the only dem..." Komui was stopped midsentence as Lenalee had just ran in. "huh, Lenalee, are you alright, you look a little shocked, DID ONE OF THOSE PERVERTS TOUCH YOU WHERE ARE THEY I WILL KILL THEM ON THE SPOT!" Komui shouted bringing out tools out from under his desk.

"No brother, it's Allen, he woke up, but brother do you know why he has pointy teeth? And he says he's thirsty but we gave him water and he said it isn't helping, so what's wrong with him because I know you know something so spill" Lenalee said looking at her brother. Komui looked at Link.

"Should I tell her?" He asked Link

"Do whatever you want but maybe you should, she is his friend she probably should know" Link said.

"You're right, I'll have to tell her sometime so it is better if I tell her now" Komui said.

"Brother what do you have to tell me" Lenalee said looking innocently at her brother with a tint of worry in her eyes.

"Well you know Allen was attacked, well he was attacked by a demon" Komui said nervously

"You mean an Akuma, brother, not demon" Lenalee said

"No, he was attacked by a..." Komui muttered

"What was that brother I can't hear you" Lenalee said

"Oh that's it" Link said fed up with Komui taking too long to answer. "Lenalee, Allen Walker was attacked by a vampire and he has pointy teeth as the vampire was a pureblood and the purebloods are the only vampires in the world that can turn humans into vampires, the vampire world has forbidden it, as the vampires turned went rogue, but the only way to stop them going rogue is to give them the blood of the pureblood that turned them" Link answered

"You mean Allen's thirsty for blood" Lenalee said looking queasy. "Wait won't he become rogue?" Lenalee said looking a bit worried

"Oh he won't as I gave him the blood of the pureblood, before it disintegrated, so he won't become rogue but he will need blood to survive" Link said

"Will he bite anyone?" Lenalee said worried

"He will definitely bite someone if he is thirsty and annoyed by someone. Why did you ask?" Link said, confused.

"He is with Lavi" Lenalee said looking worried

"What's the matter if he is with that annoying rabbit" Link stopped, thinking about what Lenalee had said "wait you don't mean..." Link was caught in midsentence as they heard a scream that sounded very familiar.

"Not Lavi!" Lenalee screamed. Lenalee, Link and Komui ran out of the Komui's office to the room where Allen was staying and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Allen with red eyes had pinned Lavi to the wall "...shut the hell up I have a bloody headache and if you won't I will rip your head of your shoulders!" Allen screamed looking murderous

"Hey moyashi calm down you look so angry, your eyes are..." he stopped in midsentence as he had just spotted Lenalee, Link and komui. "Hey Lenalee, Two Spots, Sister Complex can you guys help me; I have a feeling my life will end soon" Lavi said looking at them with puppy eyes. Link walked over to them and grabbed Allen's shoulders.

"Walker if you kill him now Lenalee will be sad, you are a gentleman and gentlemen don't make ladies cry" Link whispered in Allen's ear. Allen let go of Lavi, Lavi ran behind Lenalee. Allen looked up at Link his eyes back to its original colour.

"Link what's wrong with me, I'm mad at Lavi a lot but I've never been this harsh to him all I do is shout at him. I've never pinned him to a wall before, and I never wanted to kill him before, so what's the matter with me?" Allen asked with tears coming to his eyes.

"Walker, do you remember what happened tonight?" Link asked. Allen shook his head. "You were attacked tonight but you were not attacked by an Akuma or Noah you were attacked by a vampire" Link said.

"What? Stop joking around Link and tell me the truth" Allen said, smiling but eyes showing worry.

"Walker this is no joke, you were attacked by a pureblood and now you are a vampire" Link said. Link looked at Allen: Allen wasn't moving or even blinking. "Walker, Walker" Link said with a tint of worry.

"It's okay Link, me and Lavi will sort this out" Lenalee said smiling up at Link. Link smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Miss Lee, now will you excuse me I have to speak with Supervisor Lee as it looks like he escaped to his office through all this commotion" Link said while walking out of the room to Komui's office.

"Supervisor Lee I will be taking Walker off your hands" Link said, walking into Komui's office.

"What do you mean Link, can't he just stay here?" Komui said.

"No Supervisor, he needs to be educated on his own kind, and I have a friend Kaien Cross who runs a school for vampires (night class) and for humans (day class) that work together - though the vampires work at night- and I think this school will perfect for him" Link said.

"Ok" Komui said looking defeated.

"I will phone my friend right away. Supervisor, I will be going with Walker" Link said.

"Yes" Komui said looking even more defeated.

"Tomorrow me and Walker will be leaving for Cross Academy" Link said walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Flashback-**_

"Waah, don't go Moyashi!" Lavi cried. Everyone was upset (well not everyone if you count Kanda as he had shown no emotion) as Allen was leaving the Black Order for a while to learn how to control his thirst. Everyone had been surprised when Allen told them that he was leaving for a while, to go to a school named Cross Academy (school for vampires and humans), and was going to be joining the night class (vampires).

"I have to Lavi but I'll try my best to visit when I can and I'll be back in the Black Order in no time" Allen said trying to smile, not even noticing that Lavi had called him Moyashi.

"Please stay, even though you nearly killed me, I don't mind please stay" a still crying Lavi said. Allen looked at Lenalee, silently begging her to help him. Lenalee sighed though she also had tears in her eyes.

"Lavi, Allen said he will visit when he can, and like he said he'll be back in no time" Lenalee was kneeling beside Lavi, who was sprawled on the ground hugging Allen's legs. Lavi reluctantly let go of Allen's legs.

"Moyashi, you better be back soon or I will personally go to that school and drag you back by the hair" Lavi said looking upset but also angry, and then Lavi smirked. "Isn't that right Kanda" Lavi said to the forgotten man that was standing in the corner looking over all the commotion.

"Tch" Kanda said seeming like he didn't care, though everyone thought he was a bit sad on losing his moyashi whom he loved to annoy on a daily basis (some people even thought, someone had a crush on the white haired boy) as he was glaring murderously at anyone that looked at him. Then Link ran in.

"Walker we have to go, the train is leaving soon" Link said. Allen picked up his suitcase and chased after Link who had already left, then he turned around and started walking backwards.

"Bye, everyone I'll see you all as soon as I can and no need to worry about me, I'll be fine!" Allen shouted, and then he ran backwards into a wall. "See no need to worry" Allen said. Everyone sweat dropped, but they all shouted bye back.

_**-End Flashback - **_

"Walker, wake up we're arriving soon" Link said trying to shake Allen awake. It was just yesterday that Allen and Link had left the Black Order to go to Cross Academy.

"I'm still tired and where are we?" Allen moaned, waking up.

"We are at Cross Academy; I thought I explained this on the train" Link said glaring at Allen.

"Well you see, umm never mind" Allen said sheepishly looking out the window. The car stopped at the gates.

"We are here" Link said. "Walker I want you on your best behaviour or I won't give you these chocolate chip cookies I baked before we left" Link said, he looked at Allen and smirked as Allen was drooling. "Fine, here you go but you better be good" Link said handing over the bag that had the cookies.

"Thanks Link" Allen said with his mouth already full of cookies. As they got out of the car they saw that there was a man standing there waiting for them. When the man spotted them he ran towards them and hugged Link.

"Howard, I missed you so much" the man said crying into Link's shoulder.

"I missed you to Kaien and please call me Link I don't like the name Howard" Link said looking awkward but he was also glaring at Allen, who was smirking (if you can smirk at all while stuffing your face with chocolate chipped cookies) at the scene in front of him. "Can you please get of me, you are ruining my shirt" Link said trying to get Kaien off him. But he was too late, his shirt was soaking wet and Allen was rolling on the ground in hysterics.

Link gave Allen a death glare that says 'you tell anyone about this you die a very painful death'. "Walker, please get up from the ground" Link said and after thinking a couple of seconds he added "If you don't, I'll take the cookies from you". Allen gave him a horrifying look.

"You wouldn't" he gasped hugging the cookies close to his chest.

"I would" Link said with a murderous tone to his voice, looking like he actually would grab the cookies from him. Allen looked horrified and quick as a flash he jumped up from the ground. Kaien looked at Allen.

"You must be Allen Walker, Link told me you were coming, nice to meet you" Kaien said looking like he never had cried.

"Yes and you must be the headmaster" Allen said bowing

"I'm Kaien Cross but everyone calls me Headmaster Cross" Kaien said. But when he looked at Allen's face, Allen looked traumatized. "Link, what's the matter with him? He doesn't look happy and all I did was tell him my name" Kaien said but when he looked at Link, Kaien looked even more confused. Link was laughing though he was trying really hard not to. "Link?" Kaien said. Link suddenly looked serious again.

"Walker had a master called Marion Cross who was terrible to him. I even heard that Allen was forced to catch a lion as Cross felt like seeing a lion up close. Now every time Allen hears the word Cross he looks traumatized, like he is now and he passes out at the mere word of debt" Link said. They heard a thump and looked at Allen, who had passed out.

"Poor kid" Kaien said "well let's get him to my office and wait for him to wake up" he said, lifting Allen. They walked to Kaien's office talking, while carrying poor Allen.

When they had arrived at the office there was a young man standing there with brown hair and eyes. When the man looked at them he looked a bit shocked (who wouldn't when you see two men walk in with one of them carrying a young boy with bright white hair on his shoulder while talking to the other man). The headmaster looked at the young man.

"Ah, Kaname is there anything you need?" Headmaster Cross said while setting Allen on the couch.

"I just wanted to ask you something headmaster, though it seems you are busy" Kaname said looking at Allen.

"Oh, I'm not busy and this is the new student, Allen Walker so ask away" the Headmaster said.

"Well for one thing can you tell me how Allen Walker got turned?" Kaname asked.

"Of course Kaname" the Headmaster said looking puzzled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Kaname I would be happy to answer, but I'm not exactly sure how he got turned, you should ask Howard here, he saw the whole ordeal" Kaien said, pointing at Link. Link glared at Kaien (for calling him Howard). Kaname turned to look at Link, who was checking over Allen, who was lying on the couch, passed out.

"Mr. Howard, can you please tell me what happened" Kaname said, earning a glare from Link (again for being called Howard) who stood up and walked towards Kaname.

" I can answer your questions, but why should I? And also please refrain from calling me Howard, call me Link instead, as that's what everyone calls me" Link said, glaring at Kaien.

"I would like you to answer my questions as it is very important to know which pureblood changed him, Also, I am the lone survivor of the Kuran family, one of the noblest of noble vampires, so I need to know which pureblood went rogue, Link" Kaname said. Link smirked.

"Why you don't ask him yourself, I'm sure he will be happy to answer all your questions" Link said looking over at the couch, where Allen was lying down; but Allen wasn't lying down anymore, instead he was sitting up on the couch, with a distant look on his face, not paying any attention to the world around him. "Walker, snap out of it" Link said sounding a tad frustrated.

"Huh where am I? Where are my cookies?" Allen said, snapping out of his daydream, and then started a conversation with Link.

Kaname wasn't paying any attention to what they were talking about; instead he stood there, shocked by the boy's appearance. He had a very feminine look, with pure white hair, the colour of freshly fallen snow. His skin was pale but not too pale to seem sickly, and it looked porcelain smooth. His eyes were a blue type of silver, and if you looked carefully, you could see some of his emotions, but all Kaname could make out was sadness with a touch of some happiness; it didn't make much sense. The boy also had a short but lean body, but the most surprising feature was the scar or tattoo, he didn't know which, on the boy's face. It was red and started with a pentagram on his forehead that went straight down the left side of his face. In other words the boy was beautiful.

Kaname tried to stop thinking these thoughts about Allen as they were both male and he also had Yuki (in this story Yuki is still human) and she was... nice, but he still couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Allen looked, so he stopped thinking and started listening in on the conversation that was going on between Allen and Link.

"I don't know where your cookies are, you probably left them outside when you passed out" Link said trying to look and sound innocent (though Allen didn't leave them outside, the headmaster ate them).

"Well it's your fault that I passed out, you know that I always pass out when I hear that word and it's all because of my damn master" Allen said, looking angry. Kaname walked over to Link and tapped him on the shoulder and when Link looked at him, he gave him a look that obviously said 'let me talk to him'.

"Walker, Kaname here wants to ask you a couple of questions" Link said glaring at Kaname (though this time it was probably for touching him) "Kaname, you can ask him your questions now" Link told him. Kaname cleared his throat and stated to speak.

"My question is, Mr Walker, how did you get turned?" Kaname said looking serious.

"Please call me Allen" Allen said, smiling a sweet, innocent smile. Allen continued when Kaname nodded at him to continue. "Well I sneaked out to go for a run, as I was always being watched and was never left alone" he said, staring at Link. Link just stared back, so Allen continued. "But when I was out running, I heard someone crying. I followed it, and then I came into a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing on the ground was a woman. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her to see if she was okay, but she looked at me and smiled, then lunged at my neck. After the attack I sent a message with Timcanpy to take to komui, saw Link coming, and then I think I blacked out."

"Interesting" Kaname said thinking over what Allen just said. "Do you know the name of this vampire?" he asked.

"No, but Link might know" Allen said. Kaname looked over to Link, but before he could ask, Link answered.

"The vampire's name was Beatrice Fonay" he said. Kaname looked shocked. "Why do you look so surprised, Kaname?" Link asked, looking curious.

"She is already believed to be dead; the vampire council saw her turn to ash and declared her dead, around a decade ago" Kaname said, still looking shocked.

"Well, it seems your vampire council was lying about it or they were tricked, though let's hope they were tricked and that they are not turning evil" Link said, looking around darkly.

"Yes, let's hope they were tricked" Kaien cut in, seeming serious for once. Kaname was still shocked, so he just nodded his head. Kaien then jumped up with a carefree expression and looked at Allen, who was still sitting on the couch. "Allen it's your first day, right?" he said, going totally off topic. Allen nodded. "Then let's get you into your uniform" he said, while grabbing Allen and dragging him to the bathroom. "Your uniform is in there, come out when you're done" he said closing the door, on a shocked Allen.

A few minutes later Allen came out wearing the night class uniform, and started talking with the Headmaster. While Allen was talking, Kaname was thinking about how good Allen looked in the uniform, not noticing that the Headmaster was calling his name, till he shouted it in his ear.

"Yes?" Kaname asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I was asking if you could take Allen to the dorms, show him around. Take him to his room to unpack and then take him to class." Kaien said.

"Sure" Kaname answered, while motioning to Allen to follow him and the two of them walked out of the room.

Kaien turned towards Link. "Did you see the look Kaname gave to Allen?" he asked.

"Yes, it seems Mr. Kaname, has some feelings for Walker, wonder how all this will play out" Link said, smirking at Kaien.

"We just have to wait and see" Kaien said , watching, Allen and Kaname walk down the corridor.


	5. SOPA

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message on a update I was reading it and I found out that SOPA is back, I checked the rest of my emails and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is one of the highest forms of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favourite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as FanFiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, it won't be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided a link below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love; we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, and our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like i said we stopped it before let's do it again, lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

PLEASE REPOST THIS!

It's not just us affected it is nearly everyone else as well, what about those of us that have made a walkthrough for a game?

What about those of us that have been writing FanFiction for years?

We don't make money off them, we never did. We do this for is fun and, nothing more and nothing less we aren't harming anyone doing this!


End file.
